Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Kokosquirrel
Summary: This is my story based off of the Vocaloid song Alice of Human Sacrifice. If you enjoy this series or not , then write a review and I'll maybe, maybe not reply as an "A/N."


_Once, there was a dream. No one knows who dreamt it, it was such a small dream. One day, the dream thought, I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me? So the dream thought and thought, and finally came up with an idea. I will bring people to me... And they can make up my world!_

Meiko slayed another soldier of the opposite country, looking around to make sure no civilians were in the way. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a child that looked five years old, with black hair that covered his or her eyes and a shirt that went to the knees. Meiko started heading in the child's direction, but the child ran into an alley. She followed like an obediant dog, yelling "Halt! It's not safe!" only to find an empty alley. She looked around, both confused and baffled, then turned to head back. Was it my imagination? Am I too weary from the war? She thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by a childish laughter and a playful voice calling, "I'm over here! I'm over here!" Meiko turned, seeing the child with a smile on his or her face. She walked to the child, asking "Where are your parents?"

The child shrugged.

"Where do you live?"

The child shrugged again.

"What is your name?"

"Yume."

"Okay.. Yume, do you need me to take you to your parents?"

Yume shrugged.

Meiko's anger rose, "Enough with the indirect answers! Just tell me where to take you so you can be safe!" Yume giggled at her anger, "You're an impatient one, aren't you? Hume will surely visit you again." The child ran off back down the alley, with Meiko following a couple of feet behind. She followed around a corner, only to find confusion in the empty dead-end. What was with that..? She thought, but turned back to the battlefield.

The night lead in dreams-or would it be nightmares? _Murder... Murder.. Murder..!_ resounded in Meiko's ears, alongside visions of a nearly transparent red spade on a scene of many bloodied corpses.

Meiko jolted awake in a cold sweat, close to tears and screaming. Breathing heavily, she put her hands to her head, What was with that...? She noticed something out of the corner of her eye: She was in a room instead of her tent. Meiko looked around the room that resembled on in an inn. She started to pull the unfamiliar sheets off of her legs when she noticed a red mark in the shape of a spade on her hand, covering the entire front side of it. "What is this?" She wondered aloud, staring at her hand in disbelief.

"Your mark of Alice." Came a voice from the dim room. Meiko jumped out of her bed, alert as ever, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!"

"You don't remember me? We just met yesterday."

The room lit up only slightly brighter, but bright enough for Meiko to see Yume standing in the corner of the room.

"You're that freaky kid from yesterday!" She exclaimed, pointing as the child laughed.

"Alice is being funny now! She should stop before she makes Yume have to use the restroom!"

As Meiko tilted her head in confusion, Yume grabbed her hand, "Alice should explore her world! She created it after all!" She slapped Yume's hand away, "Let's get somethings straight: I'm not Alice, I'm Meiko. What world are you talking about, anyway?"

The child smiled, "Yume is talking about this world, of course. Alice should explore her world!" Yume took Meiko's hand, leading her out of the room and out of the inn. Once outside, the child let go of her hand. Yume then bowed to her, "Have fun in your world, Alice!" The child ran and Meiko chased after, "Hey, wait! Who is Alice?!"

"Alice?"

She turned around to see a little girl staring up at her.

"Yes, who is Alice?"

"Alice is..." The girl got a distant look in her eyes and continued with a strange smile and voice,

"Alice is my friend... Alice is everyone's friend... Alice loves us... Alice hates us? Alice loves her world... Alice hates her world?... Alice created her world... Alice destroys her world?.."

As the little girl repeated the name "Alice," Meiko ran away from her. "I'm not Alice!" She mumbled to herself, "My name is Meiko. I'm a soldier, protecting my home. I've somehow gotten myself in a strange place. This creepy pale kid keeps calling me Alice, but I'm not..." She stopped to catch her breath, "I'm Meiko... Not Alice, Meiko!" She kept repeating her name, but the people walking by her said things to her.

"Hi Alice!"

"Long time, no see, Alice."

"Alice, are you alright?"

"How are you, Alice?"

Meiko stopped repeating her name when she heard strange, demented music in her head. She looked around her, but unlike any other's view, her sight was dyed red. She felt calm, listening to the music, like she hadn't ever before. For whatever reason out of her consciousness, she began to laugh. "Yes..." She spoke to herself, "I am Alice, right?" Meiko laughed dementedly, "I am an Alice that creates the world I'm trapped in.. That means that I can destroy it to escape... Right?" She smiled like a wolf and pulled out her sword, examining it at first, then stabbed the woman passing by her in the stomach. As the people screamed and gasped in terror, Meiko examined her now bloodied sword. "It's all red... It's all dyed red.. Even your shocked faces... Even me... We're all dyed red!" She smiled again, stepping towards a man protecting his child. Meiko killed them both, and chased after the ones running away. A young man with blue hair tripped, and she took her shot. She rose her sword above her head as the man put his arms in front of him, and she swung her sword down, making contact with

"A cage?" Meiko looked at the forest through the bars of her cage. 'I was just in a city square..' She thought before hearing an exhausted sigh.

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice... She made Yume have to use power."

She turned to see Yume on the other side of the cage and lunged at the child. "Let me out of here! I'm going to destroy this place and go home!"

The child shook its head.

"Alice was supposed to play with Yume, but instead, she hurt other people. So now, she has to stay in her cage."

As Yume turned and started walking away, Meiko shouted protests to make the child change its mind. Yume sighed as the shouts gradually faded away, and pulled out a doll that resembled Meiko.

"The first Alice was a courageous red one,

Walking with a sword in hand, in the wonderland.

Chopping down anything that stood in her way,

She was followed by a bloody red path.

The first Alice was deep in the woods,

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.

If it weren't for the red path that she made,

No one would have ever known she existed."

Yume finished singing the song, then thought for a second.

"I should find another Alice to play with.."

The demented child smiled with a realization, "And I know the perfect one for it..."

A/N: Here's the first part of my Alice of Human Sacrifice story! If you've already read this on DeviantArt or Wattpad, I'm the same person :) Please tell me if this is good! By the way, I don't own Alice of Human Sacrifice, Vocaloid, OR Meiko!


End file.
